Just Like A Faerie Tale
by TangerinePolkaDots
Summary: It's just like a faerie tale. Princes and Princesses. Kings and Queens. Masquerades, Balls and the like. When'll they meet? When will he reveal to her who he really is? NxM. R&R. Disclaimer for the whole story: I don't own Gakuen Alice.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Some time ago, in a distant land live an attractive brunette princess. She was the daughter of the King and Queen of Alice. And that meant great power for Alice was the most influential of all kingdoms.

In The Alician Royal Carriage

"Do we really have to go Hotaru? I mean pft this school … this school … doesn't it seem a little too far off?" a certain brunette complained to her best friend.

"You idiot; of course we have to go to this school. We're royal princesses. What would you expect? To stay home-schooled for the rest of your life? A true princess should know how to be sociable with the other kingdoms." the princess of Tech, Hotaru, replied to her.

"But I am sociable! And I'm sociable with you, so that's already fine right?" Mikan tried to reason out.

"As I said, you idiot. I'm your _only _friend. And I'm from one kingdom. So that only means your sociable with merely one kingdom. And besides we don't have a choice. Each royal child is supposed to stop being home schooled by the time they reached high school." Hotaru explained while smacking her friend's head.

"Ouch … Hotaruuuuu … that hurts."

"Good." was all she replied.

"Hmph." Mikan finally gave up and kept quiet the whole journey.

(A/N: Just so you know what's happening, Mikan picked up Hotaru in Hotaru's castle and brought her to school. This will continue throughout the story.)

In The Front Gates Of Their New School, Princess Royal (A/N: How typical)

"Your highnesses, please forgive me for the interruption. But, we have reached your new school already. Please do step out of the car before you both are late for your classes." the coach of the carriage announced to Mikan and Hotaru.

"Of course." they said in unison.

They both stepped out of the carriage to face a gigantic school with red flags with a crown on it waving elegantly. Yes, that school pretty much looked exactly like a castle on the outside.

"Wow! Hotaru! Look it's so big, so humongous so--- "

"Not your school." an unfamiliar voice cut her off.

"What do you mean this isn't my school? Of course it is. If it weren't then what else would be my school?" she said as she twirled around to see her mysterious speaker.

He was a tall slightly tanned guy. His hair was raven black and his eyes were crimson red. He had some other guys by his side.

The one on his right hand side had blonde hair and caring aqua eyes. While the one on his left had spiky pale blonde hair and brown eyes. And the one beside the blue eyed guy had a nearly bald head with dark brown eyes. And the other guy beside the spikey haired guy had black hair with navy eyes.

"The one beside it, moron. This is Royal Secondary for Boys" he said as he pointed to a school with white flags that had a tiara and frills around it.

She looked at the school that had as much grandeur as the one she was praising earlier.

"Oh. And … who are you to call a moron? I'm the Alice princess." Mikan said while lifting her petite nose.

"Number one, why would I answer you? And number two, I expected the Alice princess to be more elegant and poised. Not some whirly, loopy lunatic." the stranger replied to her.

"Why you…" She was now fumed.

"Hey Mochu, Tsubasa, Koko, Natsume and Ruka. Nice to see you again, isn't it?" Hotaru stoically said as she dragged the fuming chibi Mikan to the right school.

"I'll get you when I see you again, jerk!" she shouted at the raven haired guy as she was being dragged.

When Hotaru let go off her silk collar Mikan immediately asked her a question.

"How do you know those guys? And who are they exactly?" Mikan asked still a bit pissed off by the leader of the group.

"Those were princes obviously. And I know them because I don't spend my time mindlessly eating every single food in the kitchen. I actually pay attention to the invitations being put on my bed. Unlike you." She replied with a pissed tone.

"Ehehehehehe …" Mikan said as she sheepishly played with her fingers

Flashback

"_Eh? What's this? Hm…ooh… I really needed scratch paper at this moment! Terrific! How did the servants actually know what I needed? Thank you!" Mikan said as she squealed with delight of not having to go through the trouble of looking for paper._

End Of Flashback

"How was I supposed to know those were invitations? I mean they never tell me they aren't invites!" She detested.

"Yeah whatever." Hotaru replied.

" So Hotaru … you never really told me what they're princes of. So … mind telling me?" Mikan asked as she continued dusting her dress.

"Yes."

"Oh. Hotaruuuuu…"

"Will it shut you up?"

"Yes." Mikan said with delight.

"Fine. The one you got in an argument with was Natsume Hyuuga, Prince of Feuer. And the one with blue eyes was Ruka Nogi, Prince of Animalian. The one with navy eyes is Tsubasa Andou, Prince of Sombras(shadows). While the one with brown eyes is Kokoro Yome or Koko, he's the Prince of De Mente. And the last one is Mochiage Sakurano (I don't know his last name, sorry), Prince of Calv."

"Ah…" Mikan said, trying to register everything in her mind.

"Come on, Slow Thinker, we better get to class or we'll be good as late." Hotaru said as she walked off ahead of Mikan.

"Hey wait up!: Mikan said as she ran after Hotaru.

Was it good? Please tell me. If you don't like it just review on it and I'll delete it. :) Thanks...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stitchery and Knitting Classroom

Hotaru sighed as they entered the classroom.

"Come on, idiot, we're sitting next to the window." Hotaru said plainly as she walked over to the seats near the window.

"To watch the amazing, colourful flowers sway with the beautiful breeze?" Mikan said dramatically.

The people who saw her kneeling on one leg and putting her right hand on her forehead while her eyes were closed, sweat dropped.

"No, idiotic drama queen. We're going to watch out." Hotaru said.

Mikan walked over to her friend and sat down.

"Then what are we going to do by the window?"

"We're going to watch out." She said as simple as possible.

"Watch out for the beautiful blue jays as they fly in the vast sky?"

"No."

"Watch out for the kindergarteners as they run past the window?"

"No." Hotaru was now pissed off.

"Watch out for--"

Mikan got smacked on the head by Hotaru.

Everyone around them laughed nervously and took a step back.

"As I said earlier. No." Hotaru was going back to looking for a certain nothing.

"Then what are you looking for?" Mikan asked, being the persistent one.

"You'll see."

After that the teacher came in and greeted the class. She had them make a knitting of a scarf.

"Hey, Hotaru. What colour will your scarf be?" Mikan asked.

Silence.

Mikan shrugged and continued knitting.

When Mikan was half done she sighed because of it was very grueling. She looked to her side and noticed that there was one silent girl beside her and she had already made one full scarf and is making another, just to pass time.

"You're pretty fast." Mikan complimented.

The girl beside her just sheepily smiled and continued her work.

Mikan smiled back and continued talking.

"Hi! I'm Mikan Sakura." She introduced herself.

The girl stopped what she was doing, smiled and introduced herself.

"I'm Anna Umenomiya. I'm the first princess of Coraline." She said as she became more confident.

Then suddenly a girl popped up behind her.

"And I'm Nonoko Ogasawara, her sister and second princess of Coraline. And I heard you're Mikan and you are the princess of?" The girl said.

Mikan sweat dropped at the sudden introduction but continued talking anyway.

"As I said I'm Mikan and I'm the princess of Alice. And this is Ho--"

She was cut off.

"Princess of Alice? As in the Alice Kingdom up in the north?" Nonoko interrupted yet again.

"Uh. Yeah." She replied with a twitchy smile.

"Okay..." Nonoko said naturally.

"Okay and this is Hotaru Imai, princess of Tech and my best friend." Mikan said as she pointed to Hotaru.

"Hi Hotaru!" Nonoko said energetically while Anna just nodded and smiled.

It's so magical how these two are sisters...

"Hn. Don't ever bug me." She said as she looked up from what she was doing.

Nonoko and Anna moved away a little and smiled nervously.

"It's okay guys. She's just like that outside but deep inside she's saying 'Hello world! Hear me speak when I say Hello!" Mikan said with stars in her eyes.

Hotaru took out a mallet out of no where and hit Mikan with it.

"Never do I think or say such idiotic quotes."

People just stared at them but went back to knitting when Hotaru glared at them.

Mikan looked out and saw a something in the distance with something flashing on and off.

"Hey, Hotaru. What's that?" Mikan said pointing to the glimmering light.

"It's about time they got here."

"About what time who gets here?" Mikan asked curiously.

"Were going outside after this class is finished. It will be break then won't it?" Hotaru told her.

"I don't see the connection." Mikan said, head tilted and finger on chin.

"That's because your stupid." Hotaru said noticing that class was finally over.

"Hey, wherever we're going can we bring Anna and Nonoko?" She said hopefully.

Hotaru sighed and spoke up.

"As long as they don't bug me." Hotaru replied.

"Yipee!"

Mikan turned around and asked the two if they wanted to come. The two agreed.

"Sure Mikan. We'll go to wherever you're going." Anna said with a smile.

She looked back and saw Hotaru leaving the classroom.

She turned back to the two and spoke.

"Come on before Hotaru leaves us!" Mikan suggested, dragging the two to Hotaru.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After the four walked out of their classroom, they went to the school garden.

Hotaru waited until she saw 5 horses and a flashing light come along.

"Hey… aren't those the princes that you mentioned a while ago Hotaru?" Mikan said as she still tried to make out the faces of the coming figures.

Her best friend looked at her in reply and turned back to the figures.

They waited for a while until the five figures got to where the four princesses were.

"Slow pokes. It took your time." Hotaru said as she hopped on the horse Ruka was riding.

When she got herself comfortable, she pushed Ruka off the horse, signaling him to go get himself another horse.

"But there aren't any other horses left! Where do you think I'll ride?" He asked her.

"Hop on Koko's horse." She said as she fixed the reins.

"I am not holding his waist."

"Then don't. Stay here. Walk back to your academy. It's all fine with me." Hotaru replied to him.

Ruka sighed, whistled and another horse came galloping along.

"Hey … your name's Ruka, right? If you could do that, then why didn't you do it earlier?"

He turned around to face a brunette. He flushed.

"Well, um, I …" He couldn't continue so he just played with his fingers.

Mikan chuckled and was about to say something when Natsume interrupted them.

"You two could stop flirting now. You could continue in the Northern Woods."

Ruka blushed.

"Flirting?! Who do you think you are, Mr. I'm So High And Mighty?! Hmph … " Mikan retorted.

When she looked around, Anna was on Koko's horse, Nonoko was on Tsubasa's horse and the only left single were Hotaru, Mochu, Natsume and Ruka.

She approached Ruka's horse with a negative reply.

"Sorry, this is a one man horse. And I actually only own six horses, so I won't be able to call on another one."

She approached Hotaru's, receiving a hit on the head with her mallet.

Mochu's had the same reply as Ruka, it was a one man horse.

Then she got to Natsume's. She smiled a twitchy one and requested if she could join him.

"Why would I allow an idiot like you ride with me?"

"Because … then I won't be able to join you!"

"The better…"

"Ugh! Please!" And she made a puppy dog pout.

He stared at her and looked at away.

"Do what you want. I don't care."

She cheered and hopped on.

Natsume's horse walked to the front of all the horses, under Natsume's control. He looked to his back checking if everyone's ready and nodded, signaling them that they're ready to go.

"Hey, idiot girl, hold on."

Mikan hesitantly put her hands around his waist before they took off.

She noticed him getting faster, so she held on tighter and closed her eyes.

"You could let go now." Natsume said as he crossed his arms on his chest and looked forward, stoically.

Apparently, she didn't hear him. And still didn't notice that they stopped.

Natsume sighed and hopped off, causing Mikan to fall on top of him.

When this happened, she finally noticed that they stopped.

She opened her eyes and flushed.

"Ehehehe…" Mikan quickly stood up and dusted her skirt.

"Fallen for me already? I never knew a time when my looks came to cease." And there goes Natsume's ego again.

"That is not true." Mikan said.

Natsume just rolled his eyes and went over to the group, Mikan tagging along behind him.

"So what are we going to do here?" Mikan asked when she finally reached the eight.

Hotaru stared at her and spoke up.

"It's lunch break. What else could we do?"

"Eat dinner?" Mikan guesed.

Everyone fell down anime style.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'd like to thank: Pure Angel of War, dominiqueanne and aprilXXX


End file.
